


A Different Kind Of Doctor

by Sanctuarygirl



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Guns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knives, Look I saw one movie and loved the universe, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Okay so later chapters will be Mature, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Slow Burn, au type thing, but thought it needed a bit more, excuse and bullshit, i'm talking real slow, its almost like blood bending, medical talk, so im gonna just say mature, this is like sooo ooc, umph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuarygirl/pseuds/Sanctuarygirl
Summary: John is now excommunicado. So what now? He'll be killed before he can make any drastic moves. As one last "gift" other than the hour before his head was on the table, Winston managed to find a doctor that would at the very least keep John alive.With a bloody town history, a lineage of Doctors, and a penchant for chaos, Maya Blu must take on the task of being the only Doctor to the infamous Bogeyman. She isn't one for professionalism, and he learns that very quickly.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, this is probably my first story that doesn't rely on a show or movie whole heartedly. Forgive me for anything mispelled, this was written at 2:10 AM.

_**“We are bonded you and I, by heart, by blood, by soul.”** _

 

     Being a doctor in such a small town meant you knew everyone, and everyone especially knew you. Word spreads fast, and eventually outsiders hear about you too. Outsiders thought the doctors here were phenomenal, masters of the profession. They didn’t know how unusual we all are, and how little of us are left. Blood Magic is a difficult craft after all, not many people practice anymore let alone find a teacher to teach. In a small town full of history involving Blood Magic, you cannot blame me for running. For taking that job, for meeting the man who would become my top priority. 

      When the call came, I was a bit confused. An outsider, knowing of my practice was offering me a job? Not just any job, a special one with only one patient. He hadn’t spoken the name but I felt that they were rather important.If not powerful, they were important to the outsider offering the job. Charon was his name, nothing else given. I would be acting as said doctor for a patient who was to be in hiding, his safety and identity was crucial and had to be kept a secret. That is unless I took the job. If I did, a meeting would be arranged here in my town rather than New York and our rules would be laid down. It was all up to me to take the job or refuse it. I had one week to decide and call the number back. One week to think over my future. 

 

\------

      “So how’s job hunting going?” A snarky voice asked from behind a stack of boxes. The boxes shifted to the left and revealed a young blonde woman. Arlene Santello, my best friend since diapers works as the local barista. She moved to another box of paisteries to the side before cleaning the cafe counter with a rag. “Did you even consider that job from that guy?” She looked up at me with a grin.

     “I’ve thought about it, the guy must be willing to pay big for such a small job. It’s one patient.”

     “A super important patient, what if it’s the president?” 

     “Then I’d reject it in a heartbeat.”

     Arlene suddenly snorted loudly startling what little customers she had this morning. Wasn’t anyone new just the usual teenagers for school and the occasional middle aged adult looking for their caffeine fix at 7 AM. Arlene never gave much of a shit about how loud she was especially as a twenty-seven year old woman. She ran a hand through her short blonde hair careful of her hair pins. 

      “You’ll have to get back to them eventually, you can’t go over a week and then call. They gave you a deadline.” She then tightened her green apron and went to work as the cafe bell rang signalling another customer. “I get off at one today so we can talk more later.” I nodded quickly and made my way out of the cafe. The bell rang again as I left out the door and turned down the street. My home was only a few blocks away, so I didn’t have to catch the cable car in a hurry. Taking my time to get home I thought about that offer. What if it was the president? Or a prince? Royalty? What if it was a criminal? Then what? As I shuffled through my thoughts, the sound of a familiar motorcycle came into earshot. Lea Sinclair, my second best friend pulled up slowly beside me a few paces from my home. 

      “Quit thinking’ so loud babe, I can hear the gears turning a mile away!” He chuckled to himself quietly while I just smiled in response. Lea wasn’t one to use anyone's name, it was always a nickname with him, babe, doll, dear, sweets, etc. You could tell he was raised in an all male household. I stopped at my walk way and turned to Lea, who had begun parking his bike. 

     “Should I take it?” 

     “What, the job?” I nodded quickly, swallowing any anxiety. “Girly, you gotta decide. I ain’t gonna tell you what ya should an’ shouldn’t do.” I groaned loudly. 

     “I am in need of adult here.”

     “You’re twenty-three ye-” I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand.

     “An older adult, please Lea.” I plead with him. This was an important decision. Not just some random babysitting gig. And my indecisive ass just had to be the one Charon gave it to. 

Lea opened his mouth when suddenly the front door to my home burst open.

     “Maya you’re home!” A young voice squealed before I felt a heavy weight on my back. I immediately grabbed at the legs wrapped around my waist and shifted their weight accordingly. 

      “Xi, we were having a conversation, you can't just go jumping’ on people's backs while they’re talkin’.” Xi-Xi, the youngest of our group just giggled and wrapped herself tighter around me. 

     “Sorry Lea, I just got excited! I heard you got fired today!” Lea paled at this. 

      “Excuse me, what?” I asked Lea straight faced. “You got fired? When? What for?” He only shook his head and looked down at the watch he got from his husband on his birthday last weekend. He continued his silence and walked up to my home and just waltzed on in. I grumbled a few choice words and followed after him, with a giggling sixteen year old on my back. “You better have a good reason Sinclair!”

 

\--------

       As the day went by, more of the group gathered at my place. Roxas dropped by after twelve with Isea in tow, carrying lunch for all of us. Taco Bell is our go to considering its the only fast food joint for miles. Why no other fast food place was built, we don’t know. Rumors used to fly that, that taco bell was run by Vampires. It was the only Taco place in the middle of nowhere on the coast of Oregon, it was open 24 hours, and almost everyone there has been working there since it opened. They never appear to age. Over time the rumors ceased but we heard the occasional story. Didn’t stop us from buying shitty Tacos though. 

     “So May, how’s that job thing going?” Roxas spoke through his full mouth. Isea knocked him upside the head and quietly made the “don’t talk with your mouthful” comment before taking a sip of his drink. Roxas swallowed his food before asking again. 

     “It going, that’s about all I can say about it. I haven’t decided on if I should take it.” I spoke softly, crumpling my second soft taco’s paper and threw it into the bag. 

     “Pass me a mild, would ya,” Lea said mouth just as full as Rox’s. Isea hit him too, making the same comment. “I jus’ don’t see why you can’t just take it doll. I mean what’s the harm in takin’ a simple doctrin’ job?” I shrugged and sat back on my worn sofa. 

If I take it would it serious enough to warrant a bond? Would I have to creature such a strong connection to said patient? 

     “Hey, penny for our thoughts?” Isea broke my thought train. 

     “Keep your penny, I’m just thinking about how serious this could end up. Think about it guys. An outsider, comes looking for a Doctor with ‘special skills’ knowing exactly who to call? It’s almost like a set up.” Roxas snorted lightly. Then laughed fully. 

     “You’re being paranoid, just take it. If it pays well enough you shouldn't have to worry about losses.”

     “No, I agree with Maya here, the last time we let one of the towns doctors go to an outsider, they were practically hunted for sport. Just because it pays well doesn’t mean it's entirely worth it.” Isea argued. 

     “Yeah, and she’s one of if not the last Doctor in our town! We can’t just give her away! Think of our history.” Xi continued. 

     “Maybe this town needs to move on from history. Doctor or not she’s a human, not some animal they can keep chained up for their bidding. This town can be just as bad as an outsiders can.” Lea argued back. 

     “Guys!” They turned to me all with different expressions. “That’s enough. We shouldn’t be arguing so much over a stupid offer.” Everyone softened slightly.

     “It’s split right now, two vs. two. Arlene could break the tie, when does she get off?” Isea asked quietly. Lea glanced at his watch and squinted. 

     “It’s 12:56.” 

     “She said she gets off at one today, so we’ll see her in a few. Lets clean all this shit up before she gets here.” I said gesturing to the various taco bell papers strewn about my living room. Th group nodded and began to pick up their own trash. Isea then took everyone’s junk and took it to the big trash can out back. This little offer was really fucking us all up huh? A small doctor job and we all lose our marbles. Hopefully we break the tie. Once everyone cleaned up the space and themselves, we all sat back in my living room. Lea and Isea on the love seat to my left, Xi and Rox on the love seat to my right. I sat on the sofa facing the fireplace, empty spots on either side of me. 

     Soon enough the front door opened and in walked Arlene, looking bitchy as ever. She paused a moment to take in the room. “Jesus y’all. Y’all look like my family when they went to explain my ma’s second divorce. Lighten up a little.” We all laughed at that. If anyone can take a shitty mood and make it laughable, its her. 

     “Your Taco Bell meal is in the micro, we just finished.” Isea said while smiling Arlene’s eyes lit up and she bolted to the kitchen and we could hear the microwave open and her soft “Yes!” before she entered the room again. 

     “I can only assume this is about Maya’s job offer.” The group had made a low nod along with a hm from Isea. “Take it.” 

     “What?!”

     “You didn’t even talk about it!”

     “See it wasn’t that hard!”

The room was loud and arguing began again. 

     “Shut the FUCK UP!” Silence. Arlene then walked around the sofa and coffee table to stand in front of the fireplace. “Look at you lot, all arguing over something that isn’t even yours to worry about.” She gestured to the group slowly. “Look you’re only making it worse by overthinking this. Just either take it or tell what’s his face to shove it. Don’t get hung up on this.” We sat in silence for a good minute before my landline rang. It’s only use is for appointments so that could only mean one thing. My time is up. I stood up quickly and practically ran to the phone. The gang followed after me. I stopped them all and shushed them as I picked up the line. 

     “Hello?”

     “Miss Blu? Have you decided on the job?” Charon’s voice rang out clearly through the phone. The group around me spoke in hushed whispers, trying to hear him. 

     “Yes Sir I have. I have decided…” I looked to my family, each of them looking at me with wide eyes. “That I would like to take the job.” 

     “Wonderful, I have a meeting arranged for you and the patient, is there anything you need to clarify with me?” 

     “Um yes, the patient will be coming here correct?” In response I got a hum. “We should meet at 7th Heaven, the local bar. It’s closed tonight due to an incident yesterday but I know the owner will let us use the place.” The line was silent for a moment before Charon spoke again. 

     “Of course Miss Blu, anything else?”

I shook my head but realized he couldn’t see me and spoke no into the phone. “Then the patient is on their way. Thank you Miss Blu and goodbye.”

Then the line hung up. All was silent in the house as I hung up the phone. Then Roxas broke it. 

     “Holy shit, we better warn Tifa.”


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her patient on their way, Maya goes to discuss things with the bar owner, only things don't work out all that well.

     After the call we all hurried to 7th Heaven, coincidentally owned by local tough woman Tiffa Lockeson. The bar is a family business owned by her great great grandmother then passed down since then. She recently inherited it from her mother who passed last year, and since then the tradition of “women only workers” was broken. Lea was hired shortly after the inheritance seeing as he was the go to for help with everything concerning the safety of the bar. 

    It couldn’t be more than thirty minutes since we left my house and were rushing on foot to the bar. It was meant to be closed due to a brawl that broke out last night, however, when we arrived, the place was just as busy as always. Confusion filled my face as I turned to Lea, who apparently, no longer works there. He rose his hands defensively. 

    “Look I may have been involved last night okay but it was for good reason!” At his outburst the bouncer who was also Tiffa’s husband, Dillon, snapped his gaze to us. He glared at Lea and snarled out a “get away”. We all looked to Lea and he just shook in his boots. He nodded at us, letting us know it was okay for us to go in without him. “Go on ahead, I’ll just be around the corner at the gas station. I’ll keep my phone on.” We nodded and Isea spoke up. 

     “Take the kids, they can’t enter anyways.” He said pushing Roxas and XI towards him. 

     “What? We go in all the time!” Roxas argued.

     “Maybe when It’s closed to the public but now is not the time to go in especially after last night.”

     “Isea, what even happened last night?” Xi asked quietly. 

     No one would answer her, most of us had no idea what it was about. We just knew there was a bawl, and Lea was involved. Isea shook his head, his face was stern as he lightly pushed them to his husband. 

     “We’ll be in touch.”

     Lea nodded and took both Xi and Roxas by the hand then began running off to the gas station round the corner. Isea then looked to me and nodded the okay. So, Arlene, Isea, and I passed Dillon and entered the bar. 

     Within the bar were many patrons, most were locals but immediately we spotted one group that wasn’t. I scoffed in annoyance at the blonde men sitting at the table closest to the bar. The Rottweilers gang. They have reign over the area, well, Tommy’s father does. The gang is lead by Thomas Sykes, the most god awful boy around. His father runs the largest energy company and deals with a lot of the property. Tommy likes to hang that over everyone’s head, meaning he can bully everyone into getting what he wants. Even at the age of twenty-eight he still finds ways to act like a child.  

     I scanned the room for Tiffa, she’s here somewhere. I looked to Isea and Arlene, “Split up, if one of you find her tell her it's urgent.” They nodded and Isea took the back, Arlene took the second floor, and I took the main area. The area was filled today, and that made it difficult to spot the mixed woman. Thankfully, she’s much taller than most at 6’2”. I pushed past groups talking, some dancing and continued to look for Tiffa. Time was dwindling, I had no idea if the patent would be here in a few hours or tomorrow but I had to let her know. Suddenly I saw a ponytail full of curly black hair. I pushed past some more people, jeez it's like two in the afternoon. Were all these people alcoholics? Why is it so busy? I finally made it to Tiffa and tapped her arm. She turned so fast I swear she got whiplash. She smiled at the sight of me and yelled out a happy “Maya!” I smiled back and leaned in to tell her I needed to talk privately. She nodded and let me to one of the side party rooms, which were locked unless a party is booked. She took out her key ring and unlocked one of the rooms and walked in, holding the door open for me and then shutting it behind me. 

     “Okay hun, what’s this about?” She started as she pulled out a chair to the long table. I took the seat across from her, my back to the door. 

     “I took the job,”

     “Really? That’s awesome, when do you start?” 

     “Well, the patient is on their way. I told them this was the meeting place, yes i know i panicked and said it without asking you first.” I spoke quickly. Tiffa’s face contorted with confusion then annoyance. There was a rule we had to follow, always ask Tiffa. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. 

     “May, i don’t need anymore shit. That fight last night really screwed us over a bit.”She sighed and ran a hand over her hair pushing some of her curls out of her face. 

     “What even happened last night? You fired Lea?” I was a bit upset at that, he was her best worker, how could she just drop him?

     “It wasn’t like i wanted to fire him! I love Lea, the man’s like a brother to me.’

     “So what happened?”

     “Tommy’s what happened. The son of bitch got handsy with my girls and Lea popped ‘im one. Had to remind his greasy ass this was a bar not a strip club.” She sat back in her chair and looked at the table. She was sitting cross legged and pushing the chair on its back legs. “Tommy got all huffy puffy with Lea and broke a good amount of my glasses before Lea had ‘im pinned. Then the bastard claimed harassment and made me fire him on the spot. If i didn’t comply, guess who’s property would be bought by Mr. Sykes.”

     I scoffed in disgust. The bastard had balls. Harass one of the workers then play victim. Typical Tommy. I shook my head and leant back in my own chair. 

     “So you can’t re-hire him?” I asked hoping the answer was a good one. Tiffa only ‘tched’ in response.

     “I so would, he was my only male worker outside of Dillon. He protected my girls, but fuckin’ Tommy said he’d follow through on the treat if he ever saw Lea ‘round here again.” She explained. So that explains why Dillon shooed him away so roughly. This business was their entire life, if they lost this, I don’t know how they’d survive. I took my phone out and messaged Isea and Arlene, then checked the time. It’s been almost two hours since we left the house and was now 3:05 pm. Already two hours had passed since the call. If they are coming by commercial airline, it’ll be another three hours for them to land here, if they are coming private jet then they’d have another hour before landing. I can only assume they are coming today as Charon didn’t say ‘expect them tomorrow.’  I got a message from Isea. 

     ‘You need to see this, there someone new here, just walked in.’ Below the message was a picture, the definition of tall, dark, and handsome walked in. He seemed to be over dressed for a bar but hey to each their own. I quickly typed my reply. 

     ‘Keep an eye on him, if he asks for a doctor send him my way. I’m in a party room.’ I pressed send and looked back up to talk with Tiffa.  

     “There has to be something that can be done, if the lease is in your name he can’t just take it from you unless you sign it over to him.” She only sighed in response. 

     “Trust me, I'm very wary of the legitimacy of his threat. But I wouldn’t put fraud and stealing past the bastard. After what happened with Zack and Tierra, you know damn well Tommy ain’t above assault and attempted murder.” I nodded and for a moment we sat in silence. Before I could speak again, Tiffa stood abruptly. “Do you hear that?” She asked quietly. We sat for a moment listening, nothing. 

     “I don’t hear anything.”

     “Exactly, the bar was full when we started talking. So, why is it so quiet?” She looked at me with alarm and we both shot for the door. She yanked open the door to a sight. Holding the stranger by the collar was Tommy Sykes. He was beet red with a bloody nose, and the stranger has bloody knuckles. Tommy picked a fight and got socked for it. 

     “This is my town motherfucker! Youse got no right punching me and you are gonna hand over that fucking watch.” Tommy growled at the stranger. The stranger only cringed at the bloody spit flying at him with every word before he kneed Tommy in the gut and shoving him forward onto the table Tommy and his gang sat at. The crowd in the bar began to disperse at the fight. Tommy’s lackeys started going after Mr. Stranger but each one either got flipped, punched, or shoved in another direction. On his own, the stranger managed to take down five of Tommy’s gang. Tommy recovered quickly and while the stranger was distracted with his lackeys, he pulled out a s mall switchblade. That’s when Tiffa and I jumped into action. 

     “What the fuck do you think you’re doing Tommy?” She yelled as she sped their way. Tommy sung the blade at the man and he dodged. It was like a dance, when Tommy moved forward, the man dodged backwards. Tiffa gave up on breaking them up and started the shuffle the bar patrons out the doors. If she couldn’t get those two to calm down, she might as well keep her customers safe. The two brawlers continued and made their way towards the back exits meant for emergencies. Tommy charged the stranger another time and managed to get a stab in. The stranger, he didn’t even flinch. He grasped Tommy’s wrist and a sickening snap was heard. I sprung quickly into action and rushed towards the front doors. Dillon needed to get here before it gets worse. Before I could reach the doors I heard a loud bang and turned to see Tiffa standing in the middle of the room with a handgun pointed at the floor. The two stopped abruptly. 

     “Separate. Now.” Neither of them moved. Tiffa then pointed the gun at the both of them. I looked above to the second floor and saw Isea and Arlene halfway down the stairs frozen. “I said NOW.” The stranger shoved Tommy away from him with a grunt and Tommy staggered backwards. “That’s the last fucking straw. Tommy get the fuck out and if I ever see your ugly ass mug around here again, I will not hesitate to shoot you.” Tommy only smiled at her and began with a retort when Tiffa shot off another warning shot, right next to his head. “Get. Out.” Tommy swallowed and nodded, then he stumbled out the back door quickly, his lackeys following close behind. The bar by this time had become quite empty with only a few regulars remaining on the second floor. 

     “May, you good?” I heard Arlene’s voice ring out. I nodded and gave a big thumbs up to her, not trusting my voice to speak. Guns have always freaked me out, didn’t matter who was wielding it. Tiffa pointed the gun at the stranger and demanded a name. 

     “John.”

     “Okay John, I’m sending you the bill for anything he tries to charge us for. You better have a good reason for walking into my bar like this.” She then put the gun down and went over to the bar and pressed a button under the counter. The lights then dimmed and then came back on. This was generally her ‘last call’ button but today that meant she was closing up for the night. The last patrons soon filled out and in came Dillon. He walked to Tiffa and she let out a sob before fleeing to the back room. He followed soon after. The few waitresses that were left all walked after Dillon, no doubt going to comfort their boss. She lost so much money tonight. 

     Isea clearing his throat brought my attention back to John, who was leaning against the back wall holding his side. Shit, that's right, he was stabbed. I whistled to my two friends and they quickly went searching for first aid kits. I made my over to John, who was a lot taller up close, and grabbed his arm lightly. He stared at me for a moment before getting the hint that I was trying to help him. I got him to sit in a chair and Arlene came back with a small kit. I smiled, thanked her, and got to work. 

     “John, my name is Maya. I’m a doctor, and I’ll need you to pull up your shirt so I can get to the stab wound.” He nodded and slowly began to slip off his suit jacket then began unbuttoning his shirt rather than just pull it up. Once most of it was unbuttoned, I helped him out of it. I could see immediately where the wound was and quickly assessed the situation. It definitely would need stitches. “It's going to need stitches, Isea grab some…” 

     “Whiskey.”

     “Whiskey, and pay the tab.” The blue haired man nodded and hopped over the bar to grab the bottle and rushed back to hand it to me. Isea then grabbed a clean glass and handed it to me. I poured a small amount of whiskey and handed it to John who nodded a thanks before swigging it down quickly. “Okay I should warn you, this will feel weird, but you cannot, under any circumstances break away from me. You will bleed out and die.” I spoke sternly, keeping eye contact with the handsome man. He nodded with confusion written across his face. 

     I slowly placed my hands on his abdomen, around where the stab wound was and concentrated on his blood flow. I heard him grunt and watched as his eyes flickered to the wound, then to my hands, then back to the wound. I was stopping his blood flow, and this allowed me to clean and close up the wound carefully I moved rather slow as I was using one hand to stitch back his tissue, but  I still worked efficiently. Soon enough the wound was closed and clean and I released the hold I had on the blood and could see John physically react to the blood moving again. He shuddered slightly and gasped out loud. Sometimes It’s painful, other times it elicits a response less than desirable. I took out a large bandage and told him to stand. He did as he was told and stood slowly. I placed the bandage on his side over the sutures to protect them, and wrapped some gauze around his abdomen before taping it to the opposite side. After making sure the gauze would stay I poured him another drink. He took it gratefully and threw that one back too. I closed the kit and Arlene took it from me. Isea took the Whiskey back and closed it up before putting it on the shelf. 

     “I can only assume, you’re the doctor I’m looking for.” John’s voice wasn’t extremely rough but it wasn’t smooth either. He spoke calmly with an even tone. I looked at him for a moment before replying.

     “You are the patient sent by Charon?” He nodded in response. I sighed and turned to Isea and Arlene. “You too stay here, help Tiffa with any damages. And you,” I turned back to john. “You will follow me to my home. We will discuss everything there. You’ve done enough damage here and I don’t need anymore stress on Tiffa.” He nodded again, his eyes unreadable. Then we split. I walked towards front doors with John following behind me. I could hear Arlene and Isea make conversation as we left. Talk about a first meeting. 


	3. Bond Of Blood, Keep Us Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.

     I opened the bar door and held it open for John, who moved slowly due to his new stitches. Once he was out of the bar and the door shut, my stern and professional demeanor dropped. 

     “Jesus Christ, what was that?” I asked as I rushed to his side and attempted to help him walk a bit better. He grunted in response to my attempt but accepted it all the same. 

     “He wanted my watch.” I snorted in response. 

     “Of course he did, that was Tommy Sykes. He’s nothin’ but trouble, his dad’s a big wig in the city and he loves to flaunt it.” I informed him with venom in my voice. Slowly but surely we made our way to my house. I helped him up the few porch steps and had him lean against the wall next to my door. I never have to lock the house in such a small town, tonight however I did. I reached into my skirt pocket and took out my key. I have a very strange home, it's the Frankenstein of houses. New Orleans architecture with a gothic living room, a rustic kitchen, a simple bathroom, and a large custom bedroom. It’s two story with the bathroom and bed upstairs. All my locks are Victorian, with a master skeleton key. John grunted slightly as I unlocked the door and opened it for him. I then proceeded to help him through the threshold and into my living room. I sat him down on one of the loveseats and headed towards the kitchen. There was a wall that split the living and kitchen, but it was a half wall so I could still talk very clearly to the man in my living room. “So, what do we need to discuss first?” I asked while gathering Bourbon and a glass. 

     “This job wasn’t supposed to happen. I work-”

     “For the Underworld, I figured.” I interrupted him and handed him the glass then set the bottle on the coffee table in between the two loveseats and sat on the opposite one facing him. 

     “I figured what you did wasn’t mainstream. I thought maybe secret serviceman, but the way you acted in there, you weren’t acting like a bodyguard, more like someone who went looking for trouble.” I smoothed down my skirt both fixing it on my legs and wiping my sweaty hands. He nodded at me for the drink and took a small sip. He stared at me for a moment and sighed.

     “I’ve been deemed excommunicado; this was a favor to help me have a head start.” 

     “So what I help keep you alive until you figure out a way out of this?” 

     “Basically yes.”

I sighed and crossed my arms, sitting back in my seat. If I do this, then I’ll be on the chopping block just as much as he is. 

    “What’s on your head right now?”

    “14 Million.”

I choked on air for a second and looked at him wide-eyed. Was he crazy?

    “Fourteen Million? Are you kidding me?” I stood up suddenly and I saw him brace for something. I only walked around the loveseat and began pacing back and forth. “I could potentially have a bounty on my head for fourteen million? What the hell was I thinking?” I kept pacing and only stopped when John cleared his throat. I stopped in my tracks and rubbed my face. I already agreed so now I just have to deal with it. 

    “You’re squirrely.” 

I chuckled in response and sat back down on the opposite loveseat. I took a breath before speaking. 

    “If I am going to do this, there are some things you have to abide to.” He nodded in response. “One of those things is that you’ll have to stay here, in my home and town. I cannot leave or else I’ll be hunted for something far worse than money.” His face contorted with confusion before going passive again. “The second thing is that in order to keep tabs on your health, even from a distance, would be to make a bond.” He grunted and sat back, his brows furrowing.

    “A blood bond.” He stated simply, distaste on his tongue. He wasn’t a fan of blood pacts it seemed. I nodded slowly and stood. I walked around the coffee table and then sat down on my legs in front of him. 

    “Let me see your hand,” I spoke softly but firm. He looked hesitant but eventually raised his left hand to me. I took it and turned it to where it as facing palm up. I traced his veins from the middle of his wrist to the tips of his fingers. To him, it probably seemed as if I was just tracing his hand but to me, I could see every vein, every branch, and all of his blood flow. His hands were rough yet in the moment they seemed gentle, letting me caress it. I turned his hand over and traced his knuckles. They were bruised badly and I could feel the blood pulsing around the area quickly. He seemed to use his hands often. The trauma to his hands indicate so. He’s definitely a gun guy. I released his hand after a moment of just holding it and he let it linger before retracting it. “There aren’t many terms to the bond. There is only one, back me and I’ll back you. A double protection of sorts. This isn’t an I do you a favour and you do one for me, it literally means I keep you alive and you do the same for me.” He gazed at me intently then bobbed his head slightly. His eyes were filled with an emotion I could not register. 

    “So how does this work? You have some book that keeps markers?” His voice was now harsh making me shrink back in caution. He paused at my movements and leant forward placing his glass on the coffee table. He sighed softly and stood before me. Had an outsider saw this it would have seemed dirty, thankfully I have little to no neighbors. I stood to match him and he towered over me. He had to be what 6 '2"? That’s huge compared to me, I barely come in at 5 '3”. 

    “The way this works is tricky, it’s not exactly easy to explain but I’m gonna try. We make a blood on blood pact, once some of my blood makes contact with yours and runs through your veins I will, for lack of a better term, feel every injury you get. It won't be as strong, but I’ll know.” He seemed to think it over, then nod in acceptance. 

    “You won’t give me anything huh?” He seemed to almost joke. I shook my head and awkwardly smiled. 

    “My blood is clean, and even so due to being...a doctor...my blood can change depending on the type needed. So nothing will react poorly. Only thing is it’s a two-way street here.” I spoke turning and taking both the bourbon and glass and placing it on the mantle of my fireplace. “Normally I would just give to you but you will have to protect me too. So we’ll both have an active part.” I finished and began to move the coffee table. He looked puzzled but then moved to help me. We got the table the closest we could to the unlit fireplace and I slowly guided him to a spot on the rug beneath us. “Sit here, it’s best to just show you than to describe it.” He sat and stared up at me. I needed to get my dagger. It wasn’t one I’d use for normal purposes. It was more decorative than anything with the dagger itself being a crystal dagger. It's always sharpened but remains in its clear sheath. Its hilt has an intricate design with a red crystal at the end. It was an heirloom in my family, it was like our baby. My family cared more for it than me. Which, admittedly, was quite strange. Then again, good parenting wasn’t a theme in the bloodline of mine.

     I walked to the fireplace and pulled out a brick on the side. Within that space, to the back was my dagger. I reached in, pulled it out, and put the brick hiding it back. I then turned to John, who just seemed conflicted. It looked like he was trying to decide whether or not he should run or stay put. I slowly unwrapped the dagger and pulled it out of its sheath. “I’d only give you a single cut and go from there, but in this case, we need to make a circle. As my blood flows through you, yours will flow through me.” I kneeled down and sat on my legs in front of John. “It’ll hurt at first, then it’ll feel like your blood is being taken like for blood work. If you feel like you’ll pass out give me a signal.” He nodded again and sat patiently. “I’ll make two cuts, one over the heart and the other on the palm of your right hand,” I inhaled deeply. “You sure you want to do this?” He looked at me, conflicted. 

    “How difficult will your job be without this?”

    “Very.”

    “Then let’s get it over with.”

I nodded and began to strip my shirt and a comfortable John looked away.

    “Unless you want me to bloody your shirt all up, I suggest it comes off,” I said folding my shirt and setting it aside. It may have been maroon already but I didn't need it bloodstained. My skirt will be destroyed but if I get it in the wash fast enough with half a bottle of bleach, I could get this pearly white skirt looking like it did when I bought it. He slowly began to strip his shirt rather hesitant. I understood his hesitance, I don’t like this too much either. Thankfully he is a gentleman and has continued to look away from my chest. I did the same and tried not to stare. From the small glimpses I took, I could see he had a ton of scars. Some older than others. His recent wound stuck out most to me, seeing as the area was still bloody from his shirt. I should get him a new shirt, he looks about Isea’s size. I probably have some of his stuff lying around, no scratch that, I absolutely have some of his stuff lying around. The group is here more than they’re own homes.

   John clearing his throat brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to his face and nodded at his expression. With a shiver, I got to work. I gripped my dagger tightly and began to focus. I felt my body grow warm and my veins began to burn. A red glow could be seen through my skin and it created a low light in the room. I could feel John’s eyes on me, this was expected of course. I brought the dagger to palm and lightly pressed down, slicing it open. My blood did not flow out, the wound just glowed. I scooted closer to John and handed him the dagger gently. He took it and copied my actions. His wound began to bleed down his arm as he watched the blood flow. It may have been deeper than mine. I made the motion of slice across my heart and he got the message very quickly. He slowly sliced over his heart, the blood flowing out slowly. It was shallow and dripped slowly unlike his palm. He handed back my dagger and I sliced over my heart. I reached out and touched over his heart he winced slightly. I knew it would sting. He did the same to me and I flinched worse than he did. My glow began to transfer and I watched him follow the glow. It spread through him from his heart and bloomed outwards. It was admittedly beautiful. Watching all of his veins glow a beautiful red, it seemed like something out of a movie or painting. 

     His blood began to seep into my veins and I watched my veins dim and brighten again. My body was taking on his blood and matching it. Eventually, the glow became steady again and I looked up to John. He was staring at me intently, his eyes were once again unreadable. But there was an emotion I felt when looking into his eyes. Curiosity. He was intrigued by this, who wouldn’t be really? I stared back for a moment and then closed my eyes. I could see our veins, they were no longer separate but one being. Our hearts beat in tune, we pump the same blood, and we were now bonded. I felt a rush of warmth and pain in one single moment. John felt it too. We gripped each other tightly and bared through the pain. The bond was finalizing, and if we were to break now, we both could very well bleed to death. The pain slowly subsided and we both sat there panting and sweating. That wasn’t as bad as I expected but it still hurt. 

    “We are bonded you and I, by heart, by blood, by soul.” I gently released my hold over his heart and chest and he did the same and sat back. John looked at his palm and watched as the glow faded and the wound heals itself. It created a scar on the palm of his hand and when he looked down to his heart he saw the other wound glow and close. His eyebrows furrowed visibly. I looked away from him to watch my own wounds close. The blood around the wounds looked like they went into reverse and streamed bak into the wound before closing. There was no going back. We were bonded. I reached for my shirt and put it back on, adjusting it over my torso. Thankfully I was able to control my blood flow so no ruined skirt. John wasn’t as lucky and I could see his pants had blood on them. I stood up cautiously and made my way to the small closet under the stairs. I dug through it before pulling out some of Isea’s and Lea’s spare clothes. It was just a grey Henley from Isea and a pair of jeans from Lea. Isea is a bit short for the pants and it wouldn’t fit John. I brought them to him and he took them gratefully. He quickly stood up and stumbled. I put my arms out to stable him. “You’ll be a bit dizzy at first but it'll go away. Let me know when the room stops spinning.” He said nothing but he did nod. He tried to steady his breathing and eventually succeeded. 

     “I’m alright now.” He spoke lowly. I released his body and pointed him towards the stairs. 

     “If you go up the stairs and take a left you’ll find the bathroom. I’d do a sponge bath though no shower or bath. And careful of the stitches.” He nodded in thanks and left for the bathroom. I watched him make it to the top and disappear in the bathroom before moving from my spot. I wanted to make sure he got up the stairs alright before leaving the room. I grabbed the bottle of bourbon and the glass and brought them back to the kitchen. Looking to the clock on the oven I saw that it had been over three hours since we left the bar. It was six now, dinner time. I sighed and rubbed my face. Dinner would just have to be shit tonight. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed the local Chinese place. 

Hopefully, John likes Chinese. 


End file.
